wuasfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Dillinger
The 'leader' of the group of Victor's friends, Brian is a resident of Hillside Heights. Appearance A young adult with sharp features who looks tall and slender, but is deceptively strong. He has medium length straight black hair that looks like it could break a comb, and eyes so dark it's nearly impossible to distinguish the pupil from the iris unless you're very close. He has a noticeable scar over his right eye that he likes to say he got in his first knife fight. He favors form-fitting clothes and sneakers, and a style where at least one article of clothing looks like it just came out of a knife fight. No one knows what he does for a living, just that he goes out of town. He invents a different answer every time he’s asked, so people who know him stopped asking a long time ago. Personality Brian is snarky and has a cocky attitude due to his strength, and tends to exaggerate his stories by a lot. He's always been rude and prone to insulting others, especially when he was younger. While he wasn't one to initiate a physical fight with someone who didn't want to, his sharp tongue was more than enough to have considered him a bully, and he had no qualms in verbally (and physically, if they fought back) abusing the other students at his school no matter their age. He tended to get suspended and cut class a lot, and passed only due to his extreme skill at cheating on written exams. Him and Drew are childhood friends, and have known each other for longer than they can remember. Trivia * His motorcycle is a completely black 2007 Yamaha FZ1. * He almost always wins when the gang gets into their fistfights or when they race with their motorcycles. * He actually got his scar when he was 16 and tripped on the stairs while running away from his sister after she found out he raided her bathroom to make a tampon gun. * Also back when he was 16, he was making derogatory comments at a younger boy in the park when an 11-year-old Morgan picked a fight with him. He underestimated her because she was a girl and five years younger, and got a black eye for that. While he won the fight, he had to spend the rest of the week saying he got the black eye from a pair of thugs that tried to mug him (16 was a bad year for him). * He's the only one in the group who drinks alcohol, but he prefers soda when hanging with the gang. * He poured a can of beer over Drew and Alex's heads back when they graduated high school as a 'rite of passage'. Him and Victor have a bet to see if he can do the same when Victor graduates too (since he knows Victor will be alert and not let him get close, he's planning to load the beer in a water gun. Who cares about the bystanders). Category:Human Category:NPC